Meditation Methods
by Soundwave 0107
Summary: Raven enjoys meditation. Everyone knows that. But what if, she wasn't actually meditating? A series of lil' spoofs on what Raven could really be up to in her room XD Read and Review, please :  Rated T for typical stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Raven meditates a lot. But what if, under this pretence, she's actually doing something else? A short series of spoofs based on "What Raven really gets up to" :P**

**1. Music**

"I'm off to meditate." Raven announced to the crew, from where she was sat on the couch in the Ops/Living room.

Robin and Cyborg nodded, both very intent on their video game. Starfire nodded and wave at Raven, from where she was cooking at the Kitchen unit. Beast Boy was asleep, so he didn't do anything. Raven wondered if she should quickly cut his hair, but decided against it. His whining would kill her ears if she did.

So, the sorceress headed off with a brisk walk, pleased to be away from all that noise from those damned video games.

Of course, she reached her room fairly quickly, and entered her dark abode with relief, revelling in the quiet and the magical feel of her place.

However, she wasn't really here to meditate. It was simply her best excuse.

With a small smirk, she pulled an I-pod out from under her bed, along with a pair of head-phones, settled down onto her bed, turned on the music device, popped the head-phones into her ears, and switched it to whatever song popped up.

The first song that popped up was _ "Bad Romance." _by that Lady Gaga person, and Raven sighed.

"Good old music..."

**2. War**

It was the same old, same old at the Titans Tower.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were engaged in their usual video game duel, the game being _War for Cybertron, _Starfire was cheering them on and Robin was drinking his coffee.

God bless coffee, with its miracle recovery powers and taste.

Anyway, BB and Cyborg were having a blast at their new game, playing Team Death-match as the Autobots. However, despite their teamwork and the fact they were doing really good, their team was losing.

"Aw! That really, really good player killed me again!"

"How?"

"Sniped me point-blank! SNIPER! At close range!"

"That person is really good. They already killed our two good players with just one Molecular Bomb."

Beast Boy pouted angrily as his character killed another player.

"Relax, BB. We'll probably never play against this kick-ass dude again."

**Elsewhere**

Raven smirked to herself in her room, on her secret X-Box, as her character massacred Beast Boy's for the seventh time that match.

"I love this game. Mainly because I get to kill Beast Boy."

**3. Dolls**

"Raven!"

The half-demon sighed with annoyance as Cyborg shouted her name outside her door.

"WHAT?"

"Wanna play EXTREME STANK-BALL?"

"NO! I'm meditating!"

"Sorry, just asking..."

"Well, no. So go away."

"'K. See ya'!"

Raven sighed again as Cyborg's retreating footsteps faded away.

"Honestly!" She grumbled. "I have better things to do then stank-ball." She then lifted up her puppet, which looked exactly like her, as well as the Starfire puppet. "Isn't that right, Mini-Raven? Now, do Mini-Starfire's hair while she does her toenails. Then you two can go outside and sunbathe."

**4. Nap**

Most often, Raven used the meditation just to score a free nap.

She loved naps.

They filled her with... nap-based-glee.

Sigh...

She loved naps.

**5. Kung-Fu**

Raven loved doing this.

Once again, she had told the others that she wanted to meditate and thus needed to be alone (Which meant "Send Starfire and BB out shopping or something.)

Anyway, in the safety and quiet of her beloved room, she slipped out of her leotard and cape and donned those white karate robe things Robin had brought back from his Quest. With a sigh, she turned on the small radio in her room on, and smiled to herself as a familiar song started to play.

Assuming a classic stance, she got ready to practice her own little brand of martial arts, as the wonderful song started:

_"Everybody was Kung-Fu fighting!-"_

**Author's Notes: Hooray! Raven is a busy person, isn't she? XD**

**Feel free to send in lots of request for what she really gets up to when she's supposed to be meditating :P**

**Hope you like this new lil' spoofy series :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: YAY! Plenty of requests! :D**

**Let's see if they're all shown :)**

**All requests put in will have the name next to them.**

**Oh, pretend that Terra's around for this. Six is better then Five, because Six got to watch Seven eat Nine XD**

**6. Dance (Inferno 54)**

"Beast Boy, I'm going to meditate. Leave me alone." The sorceress grumbled.

The green changeling pouted and whimpered: "C'mon, Raven! Don't you want to see Starfire, Terra and Cyborg engulf three Mega-Pizzas at the same time?"

"No. I have to meditate. Leave me alone."

"Fine..."

As Raven finally reached her room, away from silly shenanigans, she muttered: "I have better things to do."

With that, she got her secret radio out and promptly put on a sweet little beat.

With a sigh of relaxation, she braced herself-

And started break-dancing, spinning her body round athletically and skilfully, performing all the iconic twists and spins, her legs and arms carrying her to the next part of the routine with perfection, even to the point of pulling off a perfect head-spin.

Yes, she definitely had better things to do.

**7. Kool-Aid (Inferno 64)**

Raven was in her room, reading a book, when a funny thought struck her.

With a devious smirk, she shouted: "HEY! KOOL-AID!"

And a giant pot of red liquid smashed through the wall and shouted: "OH YEAH!"

"HEY!" Cyborg yelled, having appeared out of nowhere. "You wrecked my Tower, you son of a b*tch!"

And then Cyborg kicked Kool-Aid's ass and drank all his liquid.

Raven just laughed.

**8. Fan-fic (Zamzowwow)**

It was a typical lazy day at Titan's Tower: Raven was in her room meditating, Beast Boy was cursing that really good _War for Cybertron _player for that epic beat-down he received the day before, Cyborg and Robin were on the computer and Starfire and Terra were devouring the alien's latest meal, even to the point of fighting each other over crumbs.

However, Robin then shouted: "OH MY GOD!"

Everyone jumped as Cyborg burst out laughing, Robin continuing to cuss and curse like a five-year old.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"We're reading fan-fiction, BB." Cyborg sniggered. "And Robin was reading a Rob x Star story, and guess what?"

"What?" asked Terra.

"Starfire isn't, ah, _wired _ the same as an Earth girl."

"But I do not have any wires."

"Figure of speech. Cyborg, what do you mean not wired?"

"Read it, just read it."

"K... OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Robin got screwed!"

"Shut up! SHUT UP!"

"Ha! Robin, I didn't know you liked-"

"SHUT UP! WHO WROTE THIS CRAP?"

**Elsewhere**

Raven sniggered to herself as she typed stuff in on her laptop, hearing the Boy Wonder's angered screams echo throughout the Tower.

"That'll teach you to eat my cake, jerk." Raven drawled cruelly.

**9. Paint (FelynxTiger)**

Once again, she had pulled out the meditation excuse and was in her room, peaceful and safe.

Of course, the half-demon wasn't really meditating: Instead, she'd donned an artist outfit and was currently painting on a large canvas.

using colours like crimson, black, purple, white and grey, she'd procured the image of a stoic raven playing an old guitar.

Smiling to herself and wiping a fleck of paint off her, she said to herself: "Oh yeah, the Art Museum is gonna pay me for this one!"

**10. Stars**

"RAVEN!"

The half-demon sighed with annoyance and faced the door.

"What is it, Cyborg? I'm meditating!" She snapped.

His voice sounded on the other side of the door. "Robin's bitching as usual! Do ya' know where Starfire is? She's the only one who can shut him up!"

"I don't. I think she went to the Mall. Leave her alone. She doesn't need to deal with a whiny Robin on her shopping spree's."

"Fine. Yo, BB! We're on our own."

"I hate my life!"

As Cyborg's footsteps faded away, Raven turned and smirked.

On her bed, arms and legs tied to the bed-posts, gagged and wonderfully nude, Starfire stared at her with shocked emerald eyes, clearly still surprised that Raven had done this to her.

"Don't worry, Starfire." Raven purred seductively as she climbed atop her naked captive. "We're gonna have loads of fun!"

The alien whimpered.

**Author's Notes: ROFLMAO!**

**You lot had good requests :)**

**And don't worry. I highly doubt Raven actually ties up Starfire on her bed for, ah, fun. Just kinky. Maybe I'll write a longer story based on what happens :P**

**Anyway, keep the requests coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Welcome back, my lil' peeps :P**

**Got a few requests today, so I hope you enjoy :D**

**And you, Joy Johnson. Don't worry, that was just a one-time thing I wrote 'cause a friend dared me :P**

**11. Nightmares. (Vernon Hediger)**

It was perfect. Beast Boy had just taken a nap. He was snoozing on the couch peacefully, blissfully ignorant of Cyborg and Terra arguing over the best kind of steak, Starfire's snores (She was asleep as well) and Robin sipping his usual coffee.

So, Raven declared that she was off to meditate.

Upon reaching her room, she promptly got out a certain book, known as "_Spells of the Dreams and Beyond."_

A quick flick-through revealed the desired spell, the half-demon sniggered in triumph, then a chanting of said spell, and then, she could see into the changeling's dreams. It was odd. A blur of scenery, rather like the ocean, and a lot of green and red. Then, Terra melted into view, by the sea-side, and she could feel Beast Boy's little affection pour into the dream. So, fantasying about his earth-moving crush, eh? Well, this would be more fun then she thought.

A quick mental alter on the magical field, and Beast Boy gained a nightmare.

Namely, Terra turning into a monstrous version of Trident with a whole army of meat-creatures that attacked Beast Boy, all the while telling him: "TOFU SUCKS! TOFU SUCKS!"

And, she would definitely tell you this, Raven smiled happily as Beast Boy's waking scream of terror.

Followed by Starfire's angered "Just-woke-up" rant, and the sounds of Beast Boy getting whacked by said alien.

Lovely.

**12. Comics (Wolf-Blood-Baptism)**

Of course, there were times when Beast Boy was so curious as to what Raven did in her room when she was supposedly meditating, he would transform into a fly and enter her room.

Sure enough, the green insect was soon buzzing around the dark abode, having followed Raven. Currently, the sorceress was looking rather shifty, and quickly delved into a chest near her bed. She pulled out something and then lay down on her bed, and opened the object, revealing it as none other then-

_A comic book._

And not just any comic book. The Mega Monkey comics!

Beast Boy fainted.

Boy, did Raven get a shock when an unconscious Beast Boy drop from her ceiling.

**13. Random Call (Inferno 54)**

Raven had used her meditation to escape to her room, as she really needed to make a phone-call. Thankfully, her own phone could contact other dimensions. The reason for her phone-call? Because Daddy was being all impatient about his takeover crap, and she wanted to set some crap straight with him.

So, she typed in his unique dimensional number, and waited for the demonic jerk of a father to pick up.

And he did.

"Hello, Father." Raven grunted reluctantly. "Yes, I'm fine. Very well, actually. Kicking bad guy a- What?... No, I have not found someone to employ my demonic mating instinct on-... Look, Starfire's nice and all, but-... I hate Beast Boy. Never suggest him again. Not Cyborg, either. I don't even know if- Why am I talking about this?... No, I do not want to force Starfire or Terra- Don't say Terra either. I hate her... Look, it's not my-... Don't pin this on me! You're-... No, Robin is an uptight son of a-... Hey, don't interrupt me when I'm ranting, or I'll have Arella scar you again... You may be all-powerful, but she can make you cringe with the sleepless night punishment... Yeah, you're cringing, I can hear you... No, I do not want to become the Portal. I actually like my life-... No, I am not being a prude. I-... Listen, shut up, alright? I don't care if you want grandchild-... Look, do you actually want a freaky demon-alien hybrid thing for a grandkid?... No, I thought not, so don't say Starfire either-... Look, when someone I actually do want to bang shows up, I'll-... Fine, whatever. Hate you."

And she put the phone down. Damn fathers.

**14. Poster**

Raven looked left. Her room was empty. Raven looked right. Room: Still empty.

So, she walked over to the far side of the room, got out a poster from under her cloak, and stuck it to the wall, revealing it as a Poster of none other the legendary Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots.

"Ah, Optimus." Raven sighed with a swoon. "No-one must ever know of our forbidden love..."

**15. Cartoon**

In her room, pretending to meditate, Raven sat on her bed, as her powers levitated a hidden portable TV from under her bed in front of her. Turning it on, she smiled at once to see it was her favourite little cartoon, _The Pinky and the Brain._

Such a cute little program.

Hell, she could even see herself as the Brain and Starfire as the Pinky.

Regardless, she loved watching these cartoons.

So much fun.

**Author's Notes: Hooray! Another chapter, done and dusted. Keep sending in your requests, viewers, no matter how crazy they are! Just make sure they stay in the boundaries of T and lower :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: RAWR, welcome back, slaves :D**

**Today, we shall see more Raven shenanigans :D**

**16. Monkeys (Inferno 54)**

"Robin, I don't care if Starfire is trying to force-feed you what looks like elephant testicles. I need to meditate!" The half-demon snapped angrily at the fearful traffic-light.

"But, _Raven!"_

"Meditating!"

_"But-but-but, Raaaaaaaaaaaven!"_

"Damn it, just shove off!"

After literally shoving off Robin, Raven entered the solitudes of her room.

"Stupid Robin, annoying me." Raven grumbled, before pulling a whistle out of her cape and blowing it. Instantly, a horde of monkeys appeared out of several hiding places and lined up in front of her.

"Alright, my little monkeys." Raven said to the group of small brown primates. "Today, we are going to learn how to throw poop at Robin and _not _miss!"

**17. Horde (The Lightning King)**

Raven had once again retreated to her room in need of meditation, considering Cyborg and Terra were having a throw-down on the X-Box, Starfire was playing Twister with Beast Boy (No-one knew the alien could twist her body like that 0_0) and Robin was fixing up a ham for his lunch.

Within her room, she sighed, and the sorceress headed off to a secret treasure chest beside her bed.

Inside was a collection of all the things she had secretly stolen from her team-mates: One of Beast Boy's comics, one of Robin's masks, one of his capes, a strand of Terra's hair, a pair of her goggles, one of Starfire's photos (Disturbingly enough, a picture of the alien in a bikini, sent to Robin) and her pride and joy, a box of Cyborg parts, containing thirteen fingers, four arms, a foot, two legs, a shoulder, his torso, six eyes and a brain.

"Next on my list, one of those nifty bird-a-rang swords." Raven giggled.

**18. Cooking (FelynxTiger)**

"Alright, you can do this." Raven murmured to herself, facing the portable stove and kitchen ingredients and stuff in front of her. "Can't be too hard to cook some chocolate cookies. Even if you fail, Starfire will love them, right? Alright, lets get cooking. What does the book say?..."

So, Raven began cooking. Mixing ingredients, measuring out stuff, adding things here and there, heating it up, leaving to cool, mixing it all up. Eventually, after two whole hours of trying, the portable stove dinged, and popped out a tray of burnt things that _kinda _looked like cookies.

The half-demon sighed. "I tried-"

"Hey, Raven, what you up to?"

Raven shrieked with shock, and threw a cookie at the door, which Terra had poked her head through. The treat landed right in the blonde's mouth, whom looked shocked, pulled it out form her mouth, stared at it-

Then shrugged and ate it, while Raven watched.

"Nom nom nom." The blonde said as she chewed, before swallowing it and grinning. "Wow, Raven! I didn't know you could cook this well!"

"Really?" Raven asked, hopeful.

"Yeah! I-" Terra suddenly gasped and clutched her butt. "OH MY GOD! ALL THE CRAP IN MY BODY IS TRYING TO GET OUT AT THE SAME TIME! HELP ME, TOILET!"

And she sped off.

Raven sighed. "I tried..."

**19. Fanfic's 2 (Zamzowwow)**

Raven sighed as she headed off to her room, under the pretence of meditation, where, in the safety of her dark abode, she pulled out her laptop, opened it and turned it on.

"Alright, Raven. Let's see how many reviews you got... OH! Thirteen positive reviews for "_The stupid things that Beast Boy does." _Brilliant! Now, let's update _"The things Starfire does because she doesn't know what they do." _She... tired to use a vibrator as a tooth-brush, then got confused why Robin fainted from a massive nose-bleed! Yeah, that was funny... She also... thought you had to hit Beast Boy, rather then the piata that looked like him. Lovely."

And from the living room, she heard shouts, from none other then BB himself:

"Hey! Who wrote this story that says how I accidentally used Robin's staff as a back-scratch-thing? This person is ruining my reputation!"

Raven smiled.

**20. War 2 **

Today, Starfire was having a go at _War for Cybertron, _playing as a Scientist.

"You are sure that I have mastered the controls of this game to be allowed on the playing of multi?" Starfire asked Cyborg, whom handed her an X-box head-set, so she could talk to other players.

"Sure, Star!" BB said cheerfully. "You'll do great!"

Starfire nodded, and signed up for Countdown to Extinction. They waited for the game to load, and when it did, the match was already in play.

"Alright, you're a Decepticon now, Star." Beast Boy informed as Starfire's character entered the game. "And- Whoa, your team is outnumbered!"

"Five against two?" Cyborg whistled. "Damn. However you're playing with must be good to handle that many against them."

Starfire promptly had her character find her only team-mate, a Leader-class.

"Wait... OH MY GOD! Starfire, quit now!"

"Why?"

"Cyborg! It's that player! The one is really, really good! ARGH!"

"Damn."

Starfire ignored them and spoke through the head-set. "Hello, fellow player!"

"Hey." The other replied dully, without any gender to discern. Starfire had a feeling that he recognised the voice, but dismissed it.

"What shall we-"

"You have a Repair Ray, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Follow me, keep me healed. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's go."

With that, the other player headed off, since the other team now had the bomb was heading to their base, Starfire's character following her team-mate, her Repair Ray ready.

The first opposition was an enemy Scout. The other player activated War-Cry, and destroyed the Scout in a single hit, the dead player flying away. Next, was an enemy Leader, attempting to ram Starfire's team-mate. The hit was successful, but the player fought back, destroying the attacker with ease. Starfire promptly healed the other player of their wounds, as they set off again.

They then came across the other two of the remaining three Autobots- A second Scout and a Soldier, whom promptly activated his Hover ability and shot at them wildly. The Leader promptly transformed into truck mode and shot at the Solider, before lunging forward into a ram, and leaping up to smash the Soldier out the sky, simultaneously destroying an unlucky flying Scientist who had flown to try and help.

In the meantime, Starfire managed to weaken the Scout, whom had the bomb, by whacking him, who was then finished off by her team-mate and she was very impressed by her team-mates.

"You are incredibly skilled at this game!" She said cheerfully, as Beast Boy and Cyborg were gaping, amazed at the outnumbered pulling through.

"Thanks. I'll get the bomb. Keep me healed- Seconds thoughts, you get the bomb. Heal me first."

Starfire nodded, healed her team-mate, whom activated the Intercooler ability, and then she picked up the bomb. The duo headed off to the enemy base, but were suddenly confronted by all five members of the enemy team.

Starfire gulped and Beast Boy grinned. "Good. Time for mister-brilliant-player to get owned!"

The "Mister-brilliant-player" promptly activated the Punch of Kill Everything ability.

"Oh."

The enemy team got massacred, put simply, and Starfire managed to plant the bomb.

Put simply, they won.

**Elsewhere**

Raven smiled as she won yet another game, hearing Starfire's squeals of joy and triumph and Beast Boy's disbelieving screams.

Ah, such a good life.

**Author's Notes: Never play against Raven on War for Cybertron. She will murder you and slaughter you and make you cry in your Emo corners. I can imagine Starfire being a supportive player, helping out her team-mates :)**

**Send in your request, and I hope you enjoyed today's random stuff :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: We're back: A Dinosaurs Story!**

**Well, Teen Titans, technically. Oh well.**

**Enjoy!**

**21. Secret Agent (Inferno suggested this, but I had it planned first :P)**

Raven sighed as her communicator silently vibrated in her pocket. It was time for another mission.

Getting up from the couch, she announced: "I'm off to meditate."

"Okay."

"Sure."

"Have fun!"

Raven promptly walked off to her room. Inside said room, she stalked over to the nearby wall and pressed a hidden button. The wall slid back and revealed a TV screen, upon which an old lady appeared.

"I'm here." Raven said. "What do you need?"

"Agent 666." The old lady greeted. "Doctor Claw is up to his crap again. This time, he's trying to corrupt the voice synthesiser that gives the Transformer named Soundwave his unique voice."

"That fiend!" Raven gasped. "Well, have no worry, command. I'll stop him."

"Good luck, Agent 666."

Raven then got into a pitch-black F-22 Raptor jet that had somehow fit into her room and flew off to stop her nemesis.

**22. Precious (Inferno 54)**

Raven was fast asleep in her bed. Snoozing peacefully, nothing could disturb her in this tranquil state.

Except a creepy cloaked thing searching her room. Anyway, this creepy cloaked thing was looking around, when it saw something: A golden ring on top of Raven's bedside table. The creepy thing headed for the ring, reaching out to grab it-

And was promptly obliterated when Raven pulled out her anti-Starfire's pudding-shotgun and blasted it to Hell.

"No-one gets the One Ring unless I let them!" Raven snapped at its dead body.

"Not even me?" Gollum whined.

"How did you get in here? Anyway, no, not even you. Now go away before I have Cyborg trash you at video games."

**23. Voodoo (Lightning King)**

The Titans (Minus Raven, who was meditating) were relaxing in the living room. It was a very peaceful setting, which nothing could possibly ruin.

"Hey, Beast Boy, think you can grab me a soda?" Robin asked from where he was reading the newspaper at the table.

"Sure." The changeling replied, meandering over to the fridge, while Starfire, Terra and Cyborg were playing rock, paper, scissors. Suddenly-

CLANG!

Robin yelped in pain as a soda can hit him right on the side. Glaring up, he saw Beast Boy, a look of shock, horror and confusion on the green boy's face, his seemingly twitching in the class "just-threw-something" poise.

"What was that for?" Robin yelled angrily, his head protesting against such abuse.

"Dude! I did not do that! My arm just went cuckoo-la-bonsai!" The changeling protested.

"Sure it did, BB." Cyborg said. "Just apologise to Robin for that failed throw."

"I didn't-" Suddenly, Beast Boy's face took on a serious pose, and he spoke, in a deep mature voice befitting an Army General: "Men, I have come to the conclusion that I am indeed, a dumb-ass."

The rest of them just stared at him. And Starfire asked: "Why does Beast Boy refer to himself as a foolish donkey if he is in human form?"

Suddenly, Robin suddenly jerked up from the table and slapped himself in the face.

"What the-" He yelped in shock, before he slapped himself again, seemingly against his will.

"This is messed up." Terra decreed, before suddenly yelping as her legs carried her in front of Robin and forced her to bend over. Robin's own leg started to rear back, and he realised-

KICK!

Robin kicked Terra right in the butt, the blonde yelping in pain, while Beast Boy continued to say stupid things about himself in that Army tone.

"What is going on?" Starfire asked in a horrified tone, before suddenly, she then said: "I must attend to Raven's every need and do whatever she says and massage her feet and fetch her soda and stuff."

The alien looked shocked as she said this against her will, before declaring: "If these strange powers command me, then I must attend to the needs of Raven! Fear not, friend!"

And Starfire sped off, leaving Cyborg to just stare as Robin and Terra started pummelling each other, yelling very vulgar things about each other, when Beast Boy suddenly regained control.

"Dude!" The changeling cried. "We're being forced to do crazy stuff against our will!"

Cyborg just burst out laughing, when suddenly, his body fell to pieces.

"Oh man!" Cyborg yelled. "Help! I'm in pieces! I've fallen and I can't get up!"

Starfire rushed back in and promptly told Beast Boy: "Raven has decreed that I must perform the beating of up regarding you. Forgive me!"

And Starfire promptly beat the crap out of Beast Boy.

**Elsewhere**

Raven smirked as she manipulated the voodoo dolls of the other Titans.

"Arella was right, this stuff is fun!"

**24. Jedi (Asher 77)**

"Raven!"

Beast Boy and Terra were standing outside Raven's room, intending to show her something really cool (That Cyborg could do a perfect head-spin) when the sorceress popped out of her room, looking very naughty indeed.

"Hey, Raven, we wanna-" Terra began, when suddenly, Raven said, waving her hand in front of them:

"I admit I am stupid."

Terra raised an eyebrow in surprise and confusion, when Beast Boy suddenly went slack and said: "I admit I am stupid."

Terra gaped; Raven smirked.

The sorceress continued: "Raven is clearly better at everything then I could ever be."

"Raven is clearly better at everything then I could ever be."

"Whoa, Jedi mind tricks." Terra mused, while Raven grinned at her and continued:

"I will now go eat Starfire's super-spicy goo surprise."

"I will now go eat Starfire's super-spicy goo surprise."

Beast Boy walked off, and both girls burst out laughing.

**25. Fit (FelynxTiger**

Raven was busy in her room, currently, following the instructions of a keep-fit video she had secretly been following for about a week.

However, nothing ever seemed to change, and she didn't feel any of that excess fat from all those brownies Cyborg had made burn off.

With a sigh, Raven cursed these damned keep-fit videos, when someone knocked at the door. Gasping in shock, Raven quickly hid the vdeio and portable TV, then popped her cloak back on, before going to answer the door.

It was Starfire, who asked: "Hello, Raven! Would you like to-"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Um, of course!"

"How do you keep that stunning figure?"

"Figure?"

Raven sighed and promptly grasped Starfire's slim curvy naval: "This! How do you stay so, so, thin and sexy?"

Starfire looked confused, but then grinned and replied: "It is simple, Friend Raven! Nine stomachs equals nine times the rate of metabolism!"

Raven pouted: "Cheater..."

**Author's Notes: ROFLMFAO! You guys have such funny requests! XD**

**Keep them coming, and feel free to check out the Rare-Pair contest I made up :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Another chapter, peeps :P**

**Enjoy!**

**.26 Potter (Dianna Phantom27)**

"What are you doing, Robin?" Starfire asked sweetly as she skipped over to the Boy Wonder, whom was reading a book.

"Reading the sixth Harry Potter, Starfire." Robin replied cheerfully. "And it was awesome! Totally didn't see most of this stuff coming."

"OH! I too have been following the adventures of the Boy who Lived!" Starfire giggled. "And I found it most amazing!"

"You know what they could do for the seventh book? I think Bill and Fleur could have a cottage somewhere and Harry and co stay there when they're hunted by Death Eaters!"

"Intriguing. I think Draco Malfoy should redeem himself in some way; Perhaps somehow allowing Harry possession of a powerful wan or something of that nature?"

**Elsewhere**

Raven smirked as she copied down Robin and Starfire's ideas, cheekily stating: "Azar, I love nicking ideas. Book Seven will make me millions with these plot twists!"

**(Author's Notes: No, I do not think Raven is J.K Rowling. It's just a joke :P)**

**.27 Would you Kindly? (Titans Obssessionist)**

"Raven!"

The sorceress sighed as she got off her bed and walked to the door. Outside was her least favourite Titan, Terra, whom had a big smile on her face.

"What? What do you want?" Raven grumbled.

"Just wondering if-"

"Hang on a second."

"What?"

"Would you mind getting me a muffin? Consider it bribery for me to listen to you."

"Um, I-"

"Would you kindly?"

Terra raised an eyebrow but shrugged and went off. She soon returned with a chocolate muffin, which Raven gladly took.

"Okay, now, listen Raven, I think-"

"Wait a second."

"What? I'm trying to-"

"Would you mind telling Starfire that I'll pay her next week."

"What the-"

"Would you kindly?"

Instantly, Terra felt the need to comply with Raven's request at those three words, sighed with both confusion and annoyance and muttered: "Fine."

As Terra stalked off, Raven smirked.

She just loved Magic-Word-Obedience spells.

**.28 Fanfic 3 (Wolf Blood Baptism)**

Raven had gone to her room under the pretence of meditation. But in reality, she had gone on her secret laptop to update her fan-fiction stuff.

"Alright, Raven, what messages today? Let's see... OH! A private message... "dear Author: I love your stories! So I wrote this fun fic for you to read. Enjoy!" Okay, let's have a look... Rated M for sexual content? Oh well, let's see... Wow, I am getting my kinky on in this fic. Ha! That was a good line... Huh, it doesn't say who I'm doing it with. Maybe it'll tell me at the end. Oh, this is good. Really good. I kinda like this... Oh, it's gonna tell me who I did... TERRA?"

**Elsewhere**

As Raven's horrified screams echoed through the Tower, Beast Boy and Cyborg snickered and high-fived.

"Totally got her there!" Cyborg sniggered.

Of course, neither of them noticed the pissed-off Terra behind them with a frying pan until it was too late-

**.29 Overlord (Inferno 54)**

"Hey, Raven-" Robin asked, looking up from his book. "-Where you going?"

"Meditating." Raven replied dully as she stalked away from the commotion of that Super Smash Bros tournament the other Titans were having. Anyway, she was soon at her room and entered her abode with relish.

Once inside, she clapped her hands thrice-

And a whole horde of leprechauns appeared out of nowhere and bowed before her.

"How may we serve your greatness, Overlord Raven?" They squeaked.

"First, massage my feet, feed me grapes and massage my head." The half-demon instructed. "Then cook me a chocolate cake."

"Yes, mistress!"

Raven smirked as she lay on her bed. Being Overlord of a bunch of leprechauns was fun!

**.30 Science (FelynxTiger)**

Raven was busy in her room. Not meditating, like she had told the others, but working on her most secret project ever!

Dressed in a white science-coat, she activated a special genetic-replication-cloning machine thing, added several vats of DNA to the mixture within it, calculated the power level and activated it! The machine started with a whirr as Raven released maniacal laughter!

"YES! Work, my precious machine! Work! Create the greatest thing in all of time! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The machine stopped, and a panel hissed open.

Smiling manically, Raven reached in and pulled out-

A whistle.

"With this whistle, I can control reality!" Raven cried with triumph, and promptly blew the whistle.

A Tyrannosaurus-like roar sounded, and Robin crashed through the wall, landing in a bloody heap next to Raven.

The half-demon sighed and muttered: "Okay. It's drives Tamaranean's insane with rage-"

Beast Boy promptly crashed through as well.

"-But that's an improvement! I'm getting close!"

Cyborg's screams echoed through the Tower: "Starfire! That arm isn't supposed to rip that off!"

**Author's Notes: ROFLMFAO!**

**Keep your requests coming in, fools! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Chapter 7 is here! Hooray! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**31. Caring (Devourer of Teletubbies)**

Beast Boy was relaxing on the sofa, as he often did, when he heard perhaps the most terrifying sound in the world-

A I'm-so-excited-I-just-found-something-cute-let-me-show-you-please Starfire squeal. That was the noise that would send Slade into depression, would make grown-men cry and would make Trigon crap his pants.

Beast Boy tried to find a hiding place, but to no avail- Starfire found him first.

"Friend Beast Boy! You must see what I have just found!"

If he complied, she would drag to see something so girly, he'd lose man points, and part of his manly soul would die a painful death. Sadly, Starfire also was the Master of Kicked Puppy faces, meaning you could never refuse her. Even Raven would bend to the will of the Kicked Puppy face.

"Fine..." BB grumbled sadly. Starfire squealed with joy and dragged him off to her room.

Inside was- A Care Bear.

"It is so cute!" Starfire squealed happily as she grabbed up the shocked Bear and gave him/her/it a big hug. The Care Bear looked as though his very organs were rupturing.

"Yeah, real cute." Beast Boy said. "I think you're k-"

The Care Bear muttered out: "Let her kill me. I can't take this life anymore."

And the Care Bear was hugged to death. Starfire noticed this and sighed: "Why must they always die when I show them my love?"

**Elsewhere**

Raven turned from the TV, which was recording what had happened in Starfire's room, and spoke to a group of terrified Care Bears.

"And that is what will happen if you do not serve me. I will send you to Starfire who will kill you- WITH LOVE."

The bears nodded frantically.

**32. Lava (Inferno 54)**

Raven, under the pretence of meditation, was in her room, sitting on her bed.

What was she doing?

Staring at a lava lamp.

She stared at it, watching the blobs go up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down-

"This is so fun!" Raven giggled, as she observed the fun lava lamp for hours.

**33. Internet (Vernon Hediger)**

"Okay, the whistle no longer drives Starfire insane, it no longer makes Cyborg fall apart, it no longer causes eyes to grow everywhere on Robin and it no longer makes leprechauns commit suicide." Raven mused as she observed the whistle in her hand. "Let's see what it does now."

And she blew it.

Nothing happened.

Raven sighed.

Suddenly, she heard Japanese music playing, seemingly out of nowhere, and heard what sounded like a cockpit opening.

"The Hell?" Raven gasped, as she looked out the window. It was none other then Captain Falcon, jumping from his race-car and speeding towards the Tower, drawing his fist back as he roared:

"FALCON PUNCH!"

Raven's eyes widened:

"Oh sh-"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**34. Pop (Wolf Blood Baptism)**

Raven was walking off to her room, having told the other Titans she was going to meditate. But of course, she had much bigger, better plans to do with her spare time, and it didn't involve meditation. No, it involved something no-one would ever expect of her.

She walked into her room. All was quiet.

She sat on her bed and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, which she promptly put on. Smiling, she also pulled out an electric guitar and a recording device.

Hooking up the guitar into the mains, she turned on the recorder and promptly said:

"Hey, folks, this is the Black Dove, ready to bring you some of the Pop you just gotta love. Enjoy!"

Oh yes.

Raven was a Pop Diva.

**35. Hide**

Raven sighed as she felt the bump from under her bed. With that, she leaned over her bed and looked under it.

Terra was lying underneath, the geomancer rubbing her head with annoyance, having accidentally bumped it on the bed.

"Listen, Terra, if you're gonna stay in my room, don't bump my bed."

"Listen, until Robin stops bitching at me for every God-damned Slade lead whatever crap, I'm stuck in here. Deal with it."

"I hate you."

"I hate you more!"

**Author's Notes: Terra and Raven have such an interesting relationship. Just cracks me up! XD**

**Speaking of Terra, that person who made that request regarding her and a red-head, I'll start work on your request tomorrow. Just been slow at my place :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: "Hello, I'm back!"**

**I swear, my crazy-ass baby brother makes everything sound funny! XD**

**36. Clone (Inferno 54)**

Raven was in her room, supposedly meditating. But in reality, she was working on her newest invention- A cloning machine!

The half-demon smirked as promptly put a green hair in the replication thing, and activated the machine.

The piece of tech started up and started shaking and doing machine stuff, when out of it popped-

A clone of Beast Boy!

"Whoa!" The clone gasped. "I'm a-"

And the clone, not realising he was on a treadmill, was promptly deposited into a grinder, the second machine grinding him up into a pile of blood and gore. Raven laughed sadistically, as she got out a cup of tea, sat down on her bed and watched as the cloning machine spat out Beast Boy clones, all of whom ended up being killed in the grinder.

"Life is fun." Raven giggled.

**37. Meta Knight (Vernon Hediger)**

Raven's whistle had once again done something wacky. Rather then whatever crap, it had opened a portal, in which the legendary Star Warrior, Meta Knight, appeared through!

Anyway, Raven and Meta Knight were currently chatting over cups of hot tea.

"Wow. You have an exciting time in that Brawling stuff." Raven noted.

"Indeed. Though I prefer to keep to myself." The puffball replied.

"Wow. Your reclusive nature and bad-ass fighting skill turns me on."

"Interesting, as I feel the same way."

"Let's make out."

"Let's."

**38. Quest (Wolf Blood Baptism)**

Raven had finally returned from a long and hard quest of self-discovery, in which she had meditated a lot, battled zombies and even faced off against the horrors of Candy Mountain and found the treasure within (Indiana Jones style, of course)

Anyway, she was back.

First things first, endure a hug from Starfire, the alien literally crushing her into pieces with her hugging power. Next, chat to Robin, Cyborg and maybe Terra if she feels like it. Third, endure another hug from Starfire.

Fourth, wonder where Beast Boy is.

Never mind. Raven chatted, then went off to her room.

There, however, she came across something disturbing-

Beast Boy wearing her uniform

The green cross-dresser stared at her in horror. Raven stared at him with a disturbed expression.

Finally, Beast Boy said: "It's _ exactly_ what it looks like.

**39. Girls just wanna have fun (Dijah12)**

"Raven!"

The sorceress turned from the couch to see a rather worried looking Tamaranean, whom was was casting her eyes about as if in search of something.

"Yes, Starfire?"

The alien was confused at the rather woozy reply

"Do you know where our friends are? I have been unable to locate any of them, and I have checked all the places they are normally found performing the hanging out!" Starfire whined sadly, her social nature saddened by lack of friends.

"I think they went out, Starfire." Raven replied, with a cheeky smirk on her face, staggering to her feet and promptly engulfing Starfire in a big hug. "Which means we have the WHOLE house to ourselves!"

Starfire was very confused at her friend's odd behaviour. It was then she noticed bottles lying around, each clearly having contained only one thing-

"OH! Raven! You are not allowed to drink the drinks of intoxication!" Starfire said sternly, seizing her friend and dumping her on the couch.

Raven hiccupped and giggled. "But Bar-Pyre, it's fun! FUN! FUN!" Another hiccup. "TRY SOME!"

"No, Raven, it is-"

Too late, for Raven had already jammed a bottle, out of nowhere, into Starfire's mouth, and didn't withdraw until the alien had chugged down all the liquid.

Starfire looked stunned for a second, before the goofiest smile appeared on her face and the pupils of her eyes widened so much it almost took up her whole eye!

"WOW! You are right! This is wonderful!" Starfire squealed with joy as the crazy liquid promptly made her drunk as well!

"We should have a party!" Raven squealed.

"HOORAY!"

**Elsewhere**

The other four Titans were hanging from chains on their arms on a dark wall in the basement, being forced to watch Teletubbies on a small TV.

"Why do you think Raven locked us down here?" Cyborg asked.

"She got drunk." Beast Boy replied.

"Huh. Drunk Raven." Cyborg mused.

"I wonder what Starfire's up to?" Robin asked.

"Can you guys be quiet? I'm trying to watch this." Terra grumbled.

**The Next Morning.**

The next morning, Raven woke up with a splitting headache, a bad stomach, in the nude, under her cloak, lying on the kitchen counter, a sleeping Starfire next to her.

"Ow... My head... No more beer, ever!... Ow... why is my ass hurting so much?"

Starfire giggled in her sleep.

**40. Earth (ReaderPal)**

"RAVEN!"

Raven growled as she leaned up from her bed and snapped: "WHAT?"

Beast Boy's voice sounded again: "Wanna play Extreme Stankball?"

"NO!"

"C'mon! We need a referee!"

"Make Robin do it!"

"Robin's being mean!"

"Tell him I'll f***ing **castrate** him if he doesn't help you!"

"Okay! Bye, Raven!"

Raven growled with annoyance, before being pulled back into Terra's embrace.

"Don't you just hate interruptions?" The blonde purred.

"Sure do. Mind if I work off my frustration." The sorceress replied seductively, licking at the geomancer's cheek.

Interruptions sucked, sure, but getting back into the mood was good.

**Author's Notes: Again, Terra and Raven make me laugh! XD**

**Feel free to make up theories, maybe even write a story on what Raven and Starfire got up to when they drunk. Maybe they prank-called Slade! XD In fact, I demand a theory from each of you. Think away!**


	9. Deleted Scene

**Author's Notes: For fun, I will enlighten you as to what Starfire and Raven got up to while they were drunk :P**

**And you, xx-Mickey-Love-U-xx, what exactly do you mean by "OMG that is so nasty." Kindly elaborate, thank you :)**

**All of these random scenarios are clearly not canon**

**Girls just wanna have Fun! The Deleted Scene!**

_8:38 PM: Raven gets Starfire drunk._

Starfire was very confused at her friend's odd behaviour. It was then she noticed bottles lying around, each clearly having contained only one thing-

"OH! Raven! You are not allowed to drink the drinks of intoxication!" Starfire said sternly, seizing her friend and dumping her on the couch.

Raven hiccupped and giggled. "But Bar-Pyre, it's fun! FUN! FUN!" Another hiccup. "TRY SOME!"

"No, Raven, it is-"

Too late, for Raven had already jammed a bottle, out of nowhere, into Starfire's mouth, and didn't withdraw until the alien had chugged down all the liquid.

Starfire looked stunned for a second, before the goofiest smile appeared on her face and the pupils of her eyes widened so much it almost took up her whole eye!

"WOW! You are right! This is wonderful!" Starfire squealed with joy as the crazy liquid promptly made her drunk as well!

"We should have a party!" Raven squealed.

"HOORAY!"

_8:40 PM: They do their Party Stuff_

Drunken and sadly not right in the head, Raven staggered over to the phone and picked it up, promptly dialling in a random number.

"We-we having a pea-tee?" Starfire slurred, drunkenly giggling into Raven's shoulder.

"Yep, yep, yep!" Raven squealed, as the phone rang. It was promptly answered by-

_"You've reached Slade's phone. How may I ruin your life?"_

"Slag-E!" Raven giggled drunkenly. "It's me, your-you-you old friend, Magpie! Me and Bar-Pyre are having a party-party! WANNA COME?"

_"Who the hell is this?"_

"Magpie-Crow-Rook-Raven! YEAH! Wanna pea-tee with me and Bar-Pyre?"

_"What? Wait- This is a prank call! You damned kids! I'm gonna find you and beat your asses up!"_

Raven and Starfire merely started laughing their heads off, before putting the phone down.

Both girls were clearly mental in their drunken state.

And of course, forgot about this party crap.

_9:00 PM: After 20 minutes of random giggling_

"Hey! Hey, Bar-Pyre!"

"Yes, Mrs Leprechaun Bird?"

"We should go into Robin's room and dress up as him!"

"That sounds like so much fun!"

So, the two drunken teens ran to Robin's room, and of course, dressed up as the guy. It was lots of fun. Even to the point of Starfire dressed in nothing, using Robin's masks as underwear! And Raven just dressed up in his shirts. In short, two drunken heroines had a hell of a lot of fun with Robin's uniform.

_9:30 PM Repel an Invasion from Doctor Light_

BOOM!

The wall smashed upon and Doctor Light burst through the door, declaring: "Fear the light, Teen Titans! For I, Doctor Light-"

"Its Doctor Nick!" Raven giggled from the ceiling. "HI, DOCTOR NICK!"

Reflexes took over and Doctor Light said, for some reason: "Hi, Everybody!"

Starfire squealed from behind the couch, promptly ran over and grabbed Doctor Light in a massive hug.

Of course, when Starfire gives someone a massive hug, there is of course super strength to deal with. And poor Doctor Light was promptly crushed unconscious by the huggable alien, and flopped to the floor when she released him.

"Bird-lady!" Starfire whined, nudging Doctor Light with a foot (Of course, her super strength ended up kicking the poor guy out of the Tower, down a pretty long drop, and into the Titan's garbage disposal) "I- hiccup!- think I killed the Nick of Doctors!"

"I like pie. And waffles. Let's have waffles."

_10:00 PM: The girls binge of waffles_

The girls binged on waffles for quite a long while.

_11:11 PM: Confess random crap in the Kitchen_

For some random reason, Raven, wrapped only in her cloak and a Robin belt, was currently sobbing on Starfire's shoulder, having also puked on the floor. The alien herself was only clad in that Robin-mask-bra and was patting Raven on the back all sympathetic-like.

"And-and-and it's just so awful that everyone is trying to pair me with Beast Boy! He NEVER leaves me alone! It's like a stalker!" Raven cried, tears spilling out of her eyes as she clutched her friend in her drunken-sadness.

"Fear not, Raven." Starfire slurred, also crying because Raven was crying, and Starfire cried when someone else cried. "I am sure that the fans only wish for you to be happy with someone who completes you. Do not hold it against them for caring about you."

Raven sniffed: "I-I guess you're right..."

Both girls sniffed and hugged each other, before Starfire noted: "Wow. I never realised how much of the soft your glands of mammals are."

With that said, and completely drunk, both girls were upon each other in a storm of hugs and kisses and-

_8:00 AM: Wake up after a night of drunken Yuri_

The next morning, Raven woke up with a splitting headache, a bad stomach, in the nude, under her cloak, lying on the kitchen counter, a sleeping Starfire next to her. She flinched at the light of the sun as she held her head and groaned:

"Ow... My head... No more beer, ever!... Ow... why is my ass hurting so much?"

Starfire giggled in her sleep. Raven turned to notice her, her tired mind unable to-

Wait.

_"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"_

Starfire jolted awake with a gasp of shock, accidentally hitting Raven and sending both girls falling off the counter in a heap of cloak, arms and legs. Starfire was first to her feet, her mind miraculously clear (Having all nine stomachs digesting the alcohol is helpful, you know) and looked around for whatever threat had caused Raven to scream. Only then, she noticed that Raven had staggered to the sink and was currently throwing up a whole load of throw-up.

"Oh, Raven!" Starfire gasped with horror, rushing over to her friend and pulling the purple hair out of the way of the sink. "Are you alright?"

"No, I am not al- _Pukes- _Ah, damn it! I am not alright! We got bloody drunk!"

"What is drunk?"

"Intoxicate- _Pukes."_

"Oh! I remember now- Wait, why is there red hand-prints upon your bottom?"

Raven glared at the alien, whom now realised the obvious as to what the two did last night (Starting at 11:11 PM, to be precise) and promptly gulped.

"Yeah, I know..."

"... Um...Where are our friends?"

**The Basement**

Once again, the same episode of Teletubbies, played over and over again, was on, and the four trapped Titans were mumbling, with deadpan and depressed expressions:

"Tinky-Winky... Dipsy... La-La... Po... Teletubbies... Teletubbies..."

Beast Boy finally muttered: "Please kill me."


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: Time for another dose of shenanigans :D**

**Enjoy!**

**41. Quest 2**

Raven had, once again, gone off on some meditation quest, using her awesome skills to solve a Rubik's Cube, to find Waldo in 3.56 seconds and to defeat an army of dancing monkeys while blindfolded and getting a haircut. Because she is that awesome.

Anyway, the last time she had quested, BB had dressed up as her (A good sound slapping had sorted that out) but this time, she entered her room, back from her quest, to discover Starfire and Terra dressed up as her.

"What the Hell?"

"Oh, Raven! I did not know you had such wonderfully comfortable attire!"

"Yeah! This skin-tight leotard really flexes up my curves!"

"Why are you two in here?"

"'Cause it's fun. Besides, check out my Raven impression."

Terra promptly put on an incredibly Raven-like dead-pan expression instantly and said, in a perfect resemblance of the sorceresses voice: "Where do you learn your history, Beast Boy? Cereal boxes?"

Raven stared at the blonde, before replying: "That was amazing."

"Thanks. I can do Robin's high-pitched girly noises as well."

**42. KFC (FelynxTiger)**

"I'm off to meditate." Raven declared to the group. However, said group was fast asleep, having watched too many late-night movies last night. Oh well.

Raven shrugged and headed off to her room. There, a helicopter hovering outside her room, containing a giant yellow chicken as the pilot, promptly chucked her a KFC meal through the window.

"Thank you!" Raven shouted over the rotor blade's whirr.

"No problem." The giant chicken replied. "Now if you don't mind, I'm off to kick the ass of a fat man in glasses. See ya."

Raven shrugged and promptly devoured her meal.

**43. Date (Gir Baby Loves Tacos)**

Raven was in her room, supposedly meditating, but in reality, she was on the phone to none other then her father:

"Listen, Dad, can I-... Yeah, I'm fine... No, what have I told you? Starfire is not demonic mating material-... Neither is her sister... Okay, her sister is hot-... Don't interrupt me. Anyway, I found a date for you, since it's probably been a while for you and Arella hates your guts... Yeah, it's a blind date. Deal with it. Well, meet the other person at a dimensional restaurant in the Null Void Zone, okay?... I hate you more, so shut up and go on the damn date... Yeah, bye."

With a chuckle, Raven hung up on Trigon, then dialled another number. Holding the phone to her ear, she was promptly answered by a crazy voice.

"Hey, listen! SHUT UP AND LISTEN! Okay... Anyway, Larry, I found you a blind date."

The smirk on her face would have murdered a monk.

**44. Cinema (GEEDZ)**

"Do you ever wonder if Raven does other stuff when she says she's supposed to be meditating?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg, whom shrugged and replied:

"Maybe, but it ain't our business what she does."

"Yeah... not like she has much fun, anyway."

**Elsewhere**

Raven was currently sat in a cinema, observing perhaps the goriest horror movie ever, _Wicked Scary: The Scarier Sequel_

"I'm gonna have nightmares about this." Raven mused. "But who cares?"

**45. Out and Proud (Asher 77)**

"Umm... Girls, have you seen this?"

Raven looked up, as did Starfire, seeing Cyborg gazing with rather shocked eyes at a newspaper.

"What's it about?" Raven asked, snatching the newspaper off the Cyborg and looking at it. "Let's see- OH MY AZAR! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Starfire also had a look- And gasped in horror and shock

The front page was dominated by a picture of the two girls engaged in a clearly passionate kiss, Raven clad only in her cloak and a belt, Starfire only wearing a Robin-mask as a bra. The title? It read **"TITAN WOMEN: OUT AND PROUD"**

Quotes included: _"In a surprise twist of events, it is discovered that Raven and Starfire are seemingly engaged in a homosexual relationship, as evidenced by this photograph. Both girls, resident heroines of Jump City along with geomancer Terra, part of the group known as the Teen Titans, are shown here engaging in clearly sexual activities. The details of this relationship is not yet known-"_

_"Whoa! Hot chicks making out! And is the red-head wearing a mask?"_

_"Is Starfire even wired the same way as a normal girl?"_

The newspaper was promptly obliterated by a pissed-off Raven, whom roared with rage: **_"I WAS F***ING DRUNK! NOT MY FAULT, DAMN IT! COME HERE, STARFIRE! IF THEY WANT F***ING MEDIA CRAP, THEY CAN GET IT!"_**

With that said, the sorceress seized the alien and dragged her off.

Cyborg watched them go, before muttering: "Wait...Who got that picture?"

**Elsewhere**

"Thank God for you." Jinx giggled.

"Of course." Kid Flash sniggered, waving a camera around triumphantly.

**Author's Notes: You naughty son of a bitch, Flash.**

**As you can imagine, I rather like Raven x Star (Plus Terra x Star) so expect references to it :P**

**Anyway, hoped you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: RAWR! Time for another chapter!**

**46. Halo (Vernon Hediger)**

When Beast Boy and Cyborg were chilling out in the Op Room, playing Halo 3, they knew something was wrong the instant around one hundred Grunts, each armed with Needlers.

The two boys stared at all the obviously hostile Grunts, before sighing.

**Elsewhere**

Raven sighed and stared at her special whistle.

"Why does this never do what it's supposed to do?"

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! I GOT NEEDLES IN MY ASS!"

"Oh wait, Beast Boy in pain. Never mind."

**47. Pairing (Jenihh)**

Raven had gone off to meditate, as usual, while Beast Boy, Terra and Robin watched TV.

Suddenly, an angered scream tore through the Tower, and before the three on the couch had time to jump in shock, Raven stormed in and slapped Beast Boy.

"STOP WRITING STORIES ABOUT US BEING TOGETHER UNLESS I ACTUALLY AGREE THAT I AM WITH YOU, WHICH I AM NOT!"

"Yes dear..." Beast Boy grumbled.

Another slap. And one for Robin as well, for the sake of slapping.

Terra merely looked innocent.

**48. Wrestle (FelynxTiger)**

"AND TONIGHT! WE PIT THE HOPEFUL CHAMPION TO BE, AGAINST THE DAINTY FEMALE CHAMPION!" The referee of some random wrestling gig declared to the cheering crowd.

Watching this on TV, the Titans (Minus Raven, who was meditating, and Beast Boy, who had eaten Starfire's food, thus he was sick) were watching this show.

"My planet has such customs as well!" Starfire said, cheerfully. "Though it is typically to the death and often waged over females-"

"Quiet, Star! It's about to start!" Cyborg hushed.

On the TV, a thick muscular man got onto the ring and started waving to the crowd, looking very cocky and sure of himself.

"What a douche." Robin stated, Terra nodding in agreement.

Anyway, the other fights, a thin woman wearing a thick purple leotard and a purple mask faced off against the muscled man.

"ARE YOU READY, FOLKS? THEN, LET'S FIGHT!"

As the two competitors circled each other, Terra noted: "Isn't that Beast Boy's old mask that chick is wearing?"

"Yeah, you're right!"

"Shush! We're watching the fight."

Back at the ring, the man charged boldly at the woman, whom, with a sweep of thin legs, took out the man's legs, before jumping in the air and slamming his briefly air-borne form to the ground with her knee, a nasty cracking sound heard when he hit the floor.

And that was that.

"THE WINNER, AND STILL CHAMPION, IS THE DARK BIRD!" The referee roared, as the crowed cheered and hollered.

"Impressive." Cyborg noted.

"Indeed." Starfire said excitedly.

"Pretty cool." Robin and Terra simultaneously mused.

Beast Boy entered the room and suddenly declared: "Robin, why does your mask smell like Starfire?"

**Elsewhere**

Raven sighed cheerfully as she dumped the massive belt that signalled Championship in her treasure chest and promptly discarded her outfit for her regular uniform.

"I love kicking ass." She said cheerfully.

**49. Stank (Inferno 54)**

For ages now, Raven had been preparing the ultimate, ultimate Stank-Ball. A 3-metre diameter sphere of dirty socks, held together by Starfire food, Silkie poop and Cyborg's old stank motor-oil, sprayed with Smell-a-Can and skunk stuff, it was finally ready. Now, all she had to do was wait-

"Hey, Raven!" Beast Boy's voice shouted at the door. "Wanna play Stank-ball?"

"Sure." She called back, telekinetically hoisting up the Stank-Ball-Supreme!

"Really? Cool!" Beast Boy squealed with joy.

Raven smirked, as she readied the ball, opening the door and threw the Stank-Ball-Supreme!

BOOM!

Cue an Atomic Stank Explosion, and BB got pwned.

LOL.

**50. Hide 2**

Once again, Terra was hiding under her bed.

Raven sighed as the geomancer played on her DS under the bed and asked: "Why are you in here again?"

"Because I'm being stalked by angry BB x Raven fans out for my blood." The blonde replied casually.

"Why?"

"They say I ruined the chances or something."

"Wasn't Beast Boy the one who totally went for you in his love-dove-ness rather then you going for him?"

"Yep."

"Huh."

"Yep."

"I like waffles."

"Yep."

**Author's Notes: HOORAY! :D**

**Well, hope you lot liked it :)**

**Oh, and a wee challenge for you lot: If Beast Boy asked the question: "Why does Robin's mask smell like Starfire?" How would you answer him?**

**Me, I would tell him: "Because Star got drunk and used it as a bra."**

**Methinks BB would then say: "Can I borrow his mask?" XD**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: TIME FOR MORE FUN! YAY! :D**

**51. Midgets! (Inferno 54)**

"Alright, my little army. Are you ready?"

The assembled group of midgets nodded at Raven, eager to get on with their mission.

"Then go get him!"

Well, let's just say, poor Beast Boy didn't expect a swarm of midgets to ambush him and chuck him into the sea.

**52. Toy (FelynxTiger)**

"Hey, Starfire!"

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

"Look what I found!"

The alien turned to look at the changeling, whom was holding a black sphere, with a white circle on one side, with a black 8 in that circle and a small circle of glass on the other side.

"What is it?" The Tamaranean asked.

"A fortune-teller thing of course!" Beast Boy squealed. "You ask it a question, shake it, and it tells you the answer. Watch!"

As Beast Boy started shaking the ball, he asked it: "Magic 8 Ball, will I ever become the richest guy on Earth?"

A blue thing appeared in the glass part, and it said: "Nope."

"You see, Star? It tells you everything!"

"Oh, then may I have a turn?"

"Sure."

Starfire took the ball, shook it and asked: "Will Raven come to the Mall of Shopping with me today?"

The ball replied: "If you massage her, then yes."

Beast Boy looked confused, while Starfire squealed with happiness and sped off.

Beast Boy then took the dropped ball and asked it: "What's the secret of life?"

The ball replied: "Give Raven a chocolate muffin and you will find out."

BB shrugged, went to the kitchen, got a muffin, and went off to Raven's room.

Knocking it, Raven answered the door, a giggling Starfire massaging the half-demon's shoulders.

"Hey, Raven, the magic 8 Ball said it'll tell me the secret of life if I give you this muffin." Said BB, handing her the muffin. He then looked at the magic ball and asked: "K, now what is the secret of life?"

"Life rips you off." Raven sniggered.

**53. Diary (Darkest Avenger)**

_Dear Diary._

_I have no idea why I am doing this._

_Felt like it, I guess. Anyway, here are my thoughts._

_Cyborg is tolerable and cooks well. I like him._

_BB annoys the crap out of me. He's nice, but jokes way too much._

_Starfire is... I dunno, Starfire, I guess._

_Terra. Well, I would enjoy bitch-slapping her._

_Robin. Same as Terra._

_Guess that's it. Also, Starfire's sister is a bitch._

**54. Modelling (Death Sword)**

In the fiery depths of Hell, two demons were reading magazines.

One of them, an Imp, turned to his colleague, a Pit Lord, and said: "Hey, have you checked out the new section?"

"No. What is it?"

"Check it out, buddy."

The Pit Lord checked out the new section of the magazine, and was greeted by the sight of an attractive human female, with pale skin, a charka on her forehead, bright purple hair and alluring purple eyes. Her body was, well, fine, and she was dressed in only a black lace bra, her groin covered by a little Imp plushie.

The title read: **Half-Demons: Sins of Nature, Joys of Males.**

"Whoa."

"I know, right?"

"Isn't that Trigon's daughter?"

"Yep."

"Wow. He has good kids."

"I'd tap that ass."

"Me too."

**55. Rambo (Death Sword)**

The massacre was, well, a massacre.

Random criminals lay dead everywhere, blood splattered all over the dusty ground. Most had been merely gunned down. Some had been knifed. Some had their brains imploded. And one guy had been chocked to death by his own legs.

Raven smirked at the deaths she had performed. She was clad in a green vest, a green headband and green jeans. Plus a mini-gun.

"I love killing people."

**Author's Notes: Raven scares me sometimes.**

**Raven:...**

**Gulp.**

**:D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: Well, I've had a brilliant holiday in Belgium, and am now back to satisfy your needs for Meditation Methods! Rejoice!**

**I've missed you guys :)**

**56. Pants (0x Rosethorn x0)**

"Terra?"

"Yeah, Starfire?"

"I was wondering if you may assist me on a matter of femininity."

"Um... sure. What do you need?"

"Well... Perhaps you should see for yourself."

With that, the alien sauntered, followed by the confused blonde. They soon came to Starfire's room, and the red-head stopped and turned to face the geomancer with a very sombre expression. Terra raised an eyebrow at that, when Starfire began to speak:

"Observe."

And she opened the door.

Evidently, judging by the screech of shock and the 5-foot jump into the air, combined with flushing and trying to hide the pink thong behind her back, Raven had not been expecting to be caught raiding Starfire's panty drawer.

**57. Modelling 2 (Wolf Blood Baptism)**

Raven was once again meditating in her room, as the other Titans lounged about in the living room.

"I'm bored..." Beast Boy whined, draped over the couch.

"Find something productive and STOP WHINING!" Robin snapped.

"Stop shouting, then." Terra hissed from under the table.

Beast Boy sighed as Robin snapped back at the blonde, who was quick to come over and slap him, before the changeling noted a book lying around. Identifying it as one of Raven's, he picked it up, ignoring Cyborg laughing as the Boy Wonder got kneed in the nuts by the now furious geomancer.

"Well, what does Raven- Hey!"

A magazine had slipped out of the book. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and picked it up.

"Well, what's this?-... Oh my God..."

"What is it?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy wordlessly handed the magazine over, his nose starting to drip blood.

"It's just a mag- HOLY CRAP!"

Raven would be shocked once she found out that the Titans had discovered her "modelling"

**58. Aqua (FelynxTiger)**

Raven smirked proudly as she observed the people flocking towards her, as she stood before in front of a giant cuboid, covered by a thick curtain. Once a suitable audience had been gathered, Raven promptly declared:

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hate you. Anyway, for my super awesome new exhibit, I present to you: A sexy Atlantean."

The curtain fell away, revealing none other then an unlucky Aqualad trapped in a thick see-through container filled with water.

Everyone cheered and took pictures, while Aqualad gestured frantically to Raven to let him out (The poor guy hated tight spaces, you see)

"Nope." Raven said casually to his pleas. "This is payback for being a douche. See ya."

Aqualad promptly flipped her the bird.

**59. WEEGEE! (Nojah 101)**

Once again, Raven had the whistle.

She contemplated its shiny silver exterior for a few seconds, merely observing it, wondering if she should.

Shrugging, she made her decision and blew the whistle.

Nothing happened.

Raven sighed and went to bed.

Unbeknownst to anyone, a wormhole opened in Beast Boy's room.

And when the changeling went to bed, he was greeted by those eyes, those eyes in the body of a monster...

**60. Well... (Jann, an Anonymous person)**

"Well, that was unexpected."

Raven tossed her purple hair out of her face, rolling her eyes at the obvious statement from Rude.

"But not unappreciated." Love sniggered, her amethyst eyes alight with delight.

Knowledge and Sloth nodded in agreement, whereas Joy and Brave simultaneously squealed:

"When can we do it again?"

"When I'm next bored." Raven replied.

"Get bored soon, or I'll kill someone..." Rage muttered.

Timid merely looked timid.

Joy was next to speak, grinning happily: "Can we all do it in my place next time? The land is kinda rogu here and it hurts, especially if Rage is the one on top."

"I'm always on top, you obnoxious idiot."

"Not always." Brave challenged.

Timid whimpered as the other two emotions glared at each other.

Knowledge sighed and spoke to Raven: "You are aware that such scandalous activities with us would-"

"I know." Raven replied drearily, stretching and picking up her discarded leotard. "But still. I enjoy it."

"Me too. I love a good orgy with you lot." Rude snickered, before burping loudly.

"I just hate you." Rage grumbled.

**Author's Notes: Raven can be weird...**

**Oh well, glad to be back! :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes: I'm here, with another chapter! Brace yourselves, peeps!**

**61. Greetings! (Inferno 54)**

Wall-Mart was feeling very proud of itself.

After all, it wasn't every day a company managed to hire a Teen Titan for some work. And currently, Raven, attired in the typical uniform, was standing stoically by the entrance, looking as though the first person to talk to her would be force-fed the poison of a box jellyfish.

Of course, she greeted anyone who came in with a small, albeit forced: "Welcome to Wal-Mart. Enjoy."

And no-one answered, 'cause they knew she would probably force-feed them their limbs.

But of course, the first person to talk to Raven was one of the very few who could actually talk to her. And that was Starfire, having taken the turn of doing the grocery shopping for the other Titans. Needless to say, she was surprised when she saw Raven.

"Raven?"

"Welcome to- Starfire?"

"Yes! Tell me, friend, what are you doing here?"

"Working. Go away."

"Why?"

Raven sighed with annoyance. Ironic how the person she liked most was perhaps the most pressing on her "I'm Annoyed" Button.

"Because I have to pay for my capes, you know."

Starfire looked perplexed for a second, but merely shrugged, while Raven sighed again.

Damned prices.

**62. Plus/ Minus (Tortor)**

Cyborg could say he was having a bad day.

After all, when you had two Spanish super-speeder Twins harassing you, it was bound to be a bad day.

First off, the dynamic duo had tied shoelaces around his feet and tripped him up.

Then they had painted all over him.

Then they stole his burgers. Damned little bastards.

Cyborg was currently curled up in his room, crying, as Mas y Menos continued to list all the flaws of the T-Car. He hated it so much!

Raven watched from the doorway, smirking. Hypnotising the Twins into bugging Cyborg was perfect revenge for that damned prank he did last week. Honestly, like anyone would believe a rumour that she liked Robin.

**63. Base (ReaderPal)**

Cyborg observed the unconscious changeling, before turning to a sheepish Raven, whom had the baseball bat behind her back.

"Raven, when he throw's it at you, the aim is to hit it away, not back at him."

"Sorry."

**64. Caramel (100 Silver Wings)**

Terra had seen many things in her lifetime. Some romantic, some scary, some funny, some okay, some plain gory, some plain terrifying, some plain hot.

But seeing Raven dancing to the infamous Caramelldansen had to be perhaps the funniest damn thing she had even seen.

**65. Oestrogen (Snake Screamer)**

It was absolutely bad enough that Starfire, for whatever reason, seemed to be completely into her, following her around with that lustful look in her emerald eyes, that seductive purr in her innocent voice, and that tantalising swing of her tanned hips. Well, maybe it was a good thing- No, not good. But it wasn't enough that Starfire seemed in THE MOOD. Raven's own emotion, the purple-caped one, of Love/ Lust, seemed all too happy to be on the receiving end of such emotions and was constantly purring thoughts into Raven's ear.

_C'mon, Raven! _Her Loving emotion cooed. _You know you want to. You want to get, ah, down and dirty with her. You want to see how her kind does the deed. You want her moaning under you, as you touch her and she touches you-_

_YEAH! _The emotion of Rudeness crowed. _Get down and dirty with that sexy, fine, tanned ass! You totally wanna suck on those-_

"Shut up." Raven muttered out loud, from where she was currently hiding in the bathroom.

_Don't be such a damned prude!_

_Rude is right, Raven. You want to. You want that alien in your bed, purring, waiting for you to have your way with her! She was a slave once. Make her one again._

_Yeah! Strap her down and f-_

"SHUT UP!" Raven snapped angrily. "Starfire likes Robin, okay? Not me."

_If she really liked him as much as you thought she does, wouldn't she be after him?_

_I think that Star is covering up her REAL sexuality with a crush on Rob. But in reality, she likes girls! And Robin is probably going along with it. He's a detective, after all. They probably agreed to flirting and crap, so Star wouldn't have to come out in the open. She's a nervous lil' sucker like that._

_Possible. Now, Raven, don't make me put imagination into this conversation._

"You wouldn't."

_Rude, conjure up the kinkiest images of Starfire you can imagine._

_No problem!_

"Oh crap-"

"YO'! Raven, you in there?"

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah! Just wanted to let you know, Starfire's going under a Tamaranean mating season thing. So stay well away from her, alright? Everyone else is hiding as well, and I'll keep her distracted."

"What about you?"

"Half-metal. She won't come to me. Sadly. See ya'!"

_Mating season, eh? Let's not deny her._

_Yeah, tap that ass!_

"I hate my life..."

**Author's Notes: Poor Raven. Don't worry, Starfire will snap out of it soon :P**

**Hope you all liked this! :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes: Welcome back, peeps! I love you guys :D**

**66. Web (ReaderPal)**

On an image, there was the scene of a dark room. Then, the image of Raven appeared on the screen, and whispered:

"Welcome back to Raven's Inside Look at the Titans Tower. Today, we'll see what the Titans get up to in the Living room. Bear with me."

With that, the screen started moving, and a mechanical door slid open, revealing the light grey of the corridors. The screen kept on moving, passing by a casually walking-along Cyborg, whom said: "Hey, Rae!" to the unseen sorceress, a small: "Hey." in response.

Anyway, the screen soon reached another door, which opened to reveal the expansive and well-lit living room, a rather peaceful place. Currently, Starfire was having another go at War for Cybertron, watched by Terra and Robin. Beast Boy was having a nap, naturally.

Anyway, the screen sat down on the large couch, observing the four on it, the alien excitedly slaughtering innocent Autobots while the other two offered tips and stuff.

"And this is basically what we do all day." Raven's voice muttered to the screen. "So, suck on that, media."

**67. Exterminate (Inferno 54)**

The small rat was harmlessly walking along the corridors of the Tower, stealthily trailing along the shadows of the Tower. Every now and then, it would stop and sniff around, but there were no threats, luckily. However, a small red light suddenly appeared on the side of it's torso-

BOOM!

And the poor little rat blew up.

Raven promptly reloaded her sniper rifle and declared:

"Exterminate, bitch."

**68. R (FelynxTiger)**

"Where does Raven go?" Beast Boy asked the others, as they observed Raven's empty room.

"Perhaps she has gone to Azarath." Starfire suggested.

"Maybe a mini-vacation." Cyborg added, earning a twitch from the workaholic traffic-light.

"Probably just hanging around somewhere." Terra said. "She's come back when she wants to."

**Elsewhere**

Raven looked at the titanic, black, imposing R-shaped building with pride.

"Quick, to the Raven Tower." She sniggered.

**69. Mario (0x Rosethorn x0)**

Mario had successfully gathered yet another Star-Spirit thing, and was on his way to report to Rosalina about his latest victories. However, at the Observatory, which was suddenly black all of a sudden, he came across not the starry beauty, but a strange pale girl in black clothes, with purple hair, a blue cape and purple eyes.

"Wait." Mario gasped. "You're-a not Rosalina!"

"How about this?" The woman replied, her eyes suddenly turning crimson. "You pretend I'm Rosalina, and I pretend you're not going to die."

Mario was silent for a moment, before replying: "So, Rosalina, I-a got the Star stuff."

**70. F-Preg (A small tribute to a guy who messaged me :D)**

Raven was absolutely shocked. Terra looked she would be sick. Starfire looked sheepish. Robin and BB had fainted. Cyborg was simply grinning cheerfully.

"Y-Y-You're joking, right?" Raven asked, one hand trailing her flat stomach.

"Nope. You, Raven of Azarath are pregnant." Cyborg replied happily, giving the sorceress a hug. Terra fainted. The mechanoid merely grinned and promptly slapped Starfire on the shoulder. "And this devilish alien is the proud papa! Would ya' believe it?"

Raven stared blankly at the blushing alien: "How?-"

"Um... the females of my people are capable of reproduction, should there be a lack of males..." The Tamaranean murmured.

Raven started at the red-head, before saying: "Well, giving your new paternal/maternal status, you are getting a five-head start."

Starfire fled instantly.

Cyborg observed as Raven counted to five, before chasing after the alien, before he muttered: "That's five seconds more then she gave me!"

**Author's Notes: ROFLMAO! Poor Cyborg. I wonder what he ever did?**

**Hope you liked it :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes: Welcome back, peeps :P**

**71. Time (Raven Lynn Morrigan)**

Terra was cheerfully cooking up a pizza for herself, when suddenly, the whole world seemed to flash, and she then got a splitting headache.

"OW!" She whined. "I feel like someone punched me! Where'd this headache come from?"

Obviously, there was only one cause.

The world was blue to her, as Raven snuck up on a frozen Terra. Rearing her leg back, she kicked the blond hard in her butt, before sniggering and leaving the scene, before clicking her fingers. A flash, and an "OW! My ass!"

Time control was SO fun!

**72. F-Preg Reverse (Virgo Incarnate)**

Starfire was absolutely shocked. Terra looked she would be sick. Raven looked sheepish. Robin and BB had fainted. Cyborg was simply grinning cheerfully.

"Y-Y-You are p-performing the joking, c-correct?" Starfire asked, one hand trailing her flat, tanned stomach.

"Nope. You, Starfire of Tamaran, are pregnant." Cyborg replied happily, giving the alien a hug. Terra fainted. The mechanoid merely grinned and promptly slapped Raven on the shoulder, earning a momentary glare. "And this devilish sorceress is the proud papa! Would ya' believe it?"

Starfire stared at the blushing sorceress: "How?-"

"Um... well, half-demons are capable of same-sex reproduction, should their chosen mate be the same gender as themselves." The half-demon murmured.

Starfire looked surprised, then suddenly, her eyes watered, her arms shook and she squealed: "I AM GOING TO BE A MOTHER! GLORIOUS!"

"Glorious? I need new audio." Cyborg whined.

**73. Twin (Asher 77)**

Beast Boy was shocked. "Um... why are-"

"-There two of me?" Both purple-haired girls in front of them finished, staring at him with an identical annoyed expression. "Because this-" They gestured to each other. "-Is my twin sister, Magpie."

Beast Boy gaped.

"No, Raven, I'M Magpie!"

"No, you're Raven and I'm Raven!"

"But who's Magpie?"

"I am!"

"But you're Raven!"

"And you're Magpie!"

"No, you're Raven! I'm Raven."

"Who's Magpie?"

"I am!"

Beast Boy fainted.

**74. Laser (Vernon Hediger)**

Robin was wondering along idly, when-

BOOM!

He was smashed by a giant laser, right through his poor face.

Raven smirked as she stealthily pocketed her Spartan Laser: "BOOM, head-shot."

**75. Chilli (Death Sword)**

"Eat this chilli!" Beast Boy dared the half-demon.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"C'mon!"

"Yes."

"Sweet!"

"Damn, you didn't fall for it."

"Eat the chilli!"

Raven sighed and ate the chilli.

"Nom nom nom... Hey! This isn't that bad. Tastes like-"

Raven promptly breathed fire all over Beast Boy as she screamed: "HOT!"

**Author's Notes: Poor Raven! XD :P**


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes: Get ready for fun! :D**

**76. Tanks! (Vernon Hediger)**

Beast Boy was having lots of fun and relaxation on the beach. Playing in the waves, playing in the sand, watching the ladies in their bikinis, it was all awesome!

Currently, the changeling was sunbathing- But not for long!

A strange rumbling noise began to sound, slowly getting closer and closer. Beats Boy sighed as he leaned up off his towel, to see what the fuss was. He was greeted by the front of a massive tank heading right for him-

"Oh sh-"

SPLAT!

And was promptly run over. Raven popped her head out of the tanks hatch and giggled loudly.

"Raven's tank: One. Beast Boy: Zero!"

**77. R + T = D R (dijah12)**

Cyborg watched with fascinated horror and shock as Raven and Terra mauled the screaming Boy Wonder, tearing into the poor traffic light like jaguars into a tapir.

"Should we not save him?" A worried Starfire whimpered.

"Nah. Better him then me." Beast Boy replied.

"What did he even do anyway?" Cyborg asked.

"I believe he referred to them as a married couple of significant age." The alien answered.

The two males were silent, before simultaneously declaring: "He's deserved that."

**78. Burn (Inferno 54)**

"Easy, Raven. Don't do something you'll regret." beats Boy gulped as he back away nervously.

"You know what they say, Beast Boy." The half-demon sneered, wielding the flamethrower with casual skill. "Don't play with fire..."

BURN!

**79. Seymour (Dark-blur)**

"I have no idea why I do this damn thing..." Raven grumbled. "But... it is fun..." With that, the sorceress cast another cautious glance at the iconic silver whistle in her hands, responsible for multiple random stuff, before she blew it again.

Nothing happened.

"Why do I bother?"

However, munching on cookies in the living room, poor Beast Boy never noticed a titanic, one-eyed monstrous spider named Seymour rearing up behind him. Seymour loved his cookies...

**80. Jokes on You (Wolf Blood Baptism)**

That night, Robin was going to his bed. The corridors were dark and everyone else was asleep. And he-

Just heard a wee creak behind him.

Robin spun round-

And the horrible face appeared from the shadows: "Why... so... serious, Robin?"

"**AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"**

**Author's Notes: Poor Robin.**

**And just a heads up: I intend to end the fic at 100, just so you lot know. Thanks for all your support!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Notes**

**81. WTF? (Vernon Hediger)**

Raven was in her room, meditating, as per usual. But she wasn't really. She was doing something else.

Harnessing all her epic powers, Raven concentrate. And concentrated. And CONCENTRATED. She did this, until she could feel the deadly power focusing into her target. Slowly, but surely, it was building up.

In the living room, BB was chilling out. When suddenly, he screamed:

"WHAT THE FU-"  
**  
!**

Raven smirked. Mission accomplished.

**82. Travelling (Inferno 54)**

"Lemme get this straight. Raven went to meditate, BB and Terra went on a date. And now, we're stuck here, in the Cretaceous period, a time when the worst of the Dinosaurs were around. Is that all?" Cyborg grumbled, gesturing at the volcanic, forest landscape around them.

"Pretty damn much." Robin replied sadly, turning his head to look at Starfire.

However, his mask/eyes widened as he saw what she was doing and he screamed: "STARFIRE! NO!"

The alien looked back at him with confused emeralds, away from the strange fluffy creature she was hugging like a little child: "What is it?"

"What are you doing, hugging that thing?" Robin shrieked like a little girl. "That is a young Tyrannosaurus! They're lethal! They have bone-crushing jaws, tearing claws, and a bite full of ravenous bacteria that will infect and destroy you!"

"But it so cute!" Starfire whined, hugging the baby reptile closer to her, murmuring endearing comments to the young theropod, which cooed and chirped cheerfully.

Robin was understandably sad of his crush hugging a potentially lethal monster, until Cyborg pointed out: "Relax. It's a lil' baby one. It couldn't hurt her. I'd be more worried about the pissed off Mama behind ya'. Since I'm metal, she won't consider me as food, but you're an easy target."

Robin sighed as a massive growled came from behind him. "I hate everyone."

**Else-when**

Raven shrugged, as she finished her time meditation thing. "I didn't time-travel. Lame. Oh well, I wonder what Robin's up to?"

**Else-when**

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! She's eating me! HELP!"

Cyborg shrugged. "Mummy's very angry."

**83. Dimension (FelynxTiger)**

Beast Boy whimpered as the horrible demons surrounded, with intent to brutally slaughter.

"Note to self, when interrupting Raven during meditation, never underestimate her potential to transport you to another dimension- AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! IT BURNS!"

**84. Hair**

"Um... Raven?"

The sorceress looked at the geomancer: "What?"

"Why are you gazing at a lock of Starfire's hair?"

"I just wanted a piece of her to relax me while I meditate."

"... You're a creepy lil' bastard, aren't you?"

**85. Meds**

Raven sighed.

She was supposed to be meditating. But in reality, she was constructing "Anti-Over-Power-Non-Superhero-Whiny-Emo-Traffic-Lights" medicine. And failing. After all, Robin wasn't supposed to have legs in place of eyeballs, right?

Meh, she'd get it right next time.

**Author's Notes: Apologies for delay. The threat of school, exams and the future overall is killing the happiness and peace of mind that only the Summer Holidays can bring me...**

**Well, enjoy this anyway :D**


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Notes: Welcome back! :D**

**86. Candy! (Inferno 54)**

"What do you think Raven gets up to when she meditates" Beast Boy asked the others at random.

Starfire sighed and replied: "She indulges into her spiritual centre for inner balance and peace."

Beast Boy sighed: "A simple answer would be nice, you know."

"That is the answer of simplicity."

"Oh."

**Elsewhere**

Raven sneered cruelly as she lifted up the specially modified sweet of her demonic creation. Soon, soon! Her mind-controlling sweets would take over the world! THE WORLD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**87. Plot, plot (Bright Shadow 16)**

When Raven meditates, most of the time, she actually does meditate. But sometimes-

"What plot shall I use today to take over the world? Burn it down? Flood it? A meteor storm? Mind-control? Rick-Roll to death? Chuck Norris? Hmm... decisions, de-"

"RAVEN! TIME FOR WAFFLES!"

"-Right after my waffles. I love waffles."

**88. Ray-Star (Virgo Incarnate)**

Raven stared at the bit of pink fluff in her hand, before glancing at Starfire, whom was smiling expectantly at her.

"Um... Star, what is this? Tell me quick: I need to meditate."

"Well, Beast Boy said that you and I should engage in more of the fluff! Thus, I have brought fluff!"

"You're so cute when you're naive."

**89. Yellow-Mellow**

Raven sighed with cheerfulness as she observed her handiwork. True, she should be meditating right now, but this opportunity was golden, and she took it. Beast Boy's room was now a hideously bright shade of yellow, and boy would he be pissed.

All in a day's work, for Raven, daughter of Trigon and Arella!

**90. U S o U D **

_Do do do do do do, do do do do do do, do do do do do do, do do do do do do_

_Old Dad Trigon was jumping around, Jump City like a big playground._

_When suddenly Robin burst from the shade; And hit Old Trigon with a Robin grenade!_

_Trigon got pissed and got began to attack, but didn't expect to be blocked by Kole, who preceded to open up a can of Kole-Fo, when Garfield Logan came out of the blue!_

_And he started beating up Kole- oh Kole! When they both got flattened by the T-Mobile! But it before it could make it back to the T-Cave, Deathstroke the Slade jumped out of his grave!_

_He took an Ak-47 out from under his mask, and blew Robin away with a rat-a-tat-tat!_

_But he ran out of bullets and he ran away, because Optimus Cyborg came to save the day!_

_THIS IS THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN! OF ULTIMATE-_

"Raven! What are you doing in there?"

The sorceress growled in annoyance as she shut down her laptop quickly in face of Terra's questioning. Why couldn't anyone get the "Don't-Interrupt-Meditation" speech, damn it? Now she'd have to wait before finishing her Teen Titans variant of "THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN!"

Damn it all...

**Author's Notes: LOL :D**


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Notes: Been a while since I last uploaded, but school drains my life :(**

**Oh well, enjoy!**

**91. Brain (0x Rosethorn x0)**

Raven was meditating in her room, allowing the peaceful aura of her mind to relax, and her emotions to dissolve into mere nothingness. Simply inner peace, and that was all. But of course, since when does Raven have that privilege in the Tower?

_Knock, knock, knock._

Raven's left eyebrow twitched, but she sighed, opened her eyes and telekinetically opened her door. On the other side, one of two people she could actually tolerate (The other being Cyborg) was Starfire, grinning away with that Starfire smile of hers, her emeralds eyes glowing with cheerful promise of fun and happiness and other random crap that the alien was definitely capable of.

"What is it, Starfire?" Raven grumbled.

"Raven, I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me! The boys and Terra have left for the arcade of games, and I-"

"No. I don't wanna shop."

Starfire looked downcast for a second, but then asked: "Well, what do you want to do today?"

Raven suddenly allowed herself a smirk, which Starfire recognised and gasped softly: "The same thing we do every night, Starfire-"

The whole dark room suddenly shifted into a mechanical lab, filled with fiendish devices, computer screens and plans. Raven smiled maniacally as Starfire blinked with surprise at the sudden change.

"-TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

**92. Halo (FelynxTiger)**

The Covenant Armies screamed in pain during their retreat, as bullets and lasers tore into their midst, occasionally back-dropped with a maelstrom of missiles. Of course, the aliens were unable to escape, and the group of infantry and Ghosts were soon annihilated before they could reach safety. Regardless of this, the attacking army, consisting of ten Cobras, three Wolverines, and twenty ODST's, kept forward, aiming to reach the enemy base and destroy it quick.

Soon enough, they were at the enemy base, a heavily guarded Citadel protected by twin Shield Generators. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was a massive Scarab waiting for them.

However, the army was prepared for such a behemoth, and the Cobras promptly locked down into Turret mode, as the Wolverines and infantry promptly unleashed a titanic barrage of rockets at the brutish vehicle, which responded by slaughtering all three Wolverines with the infamous laser, though suffering nasty damage from the previous attack. However, the Cobras were now deployed, and their massive turret cannons unleashed hell upon the Scarab, whom was obliterating the infantry. But it was in vain, for more ODST's dropped from the sky, unleashing their rockets upon the weakening behemoth, whom eventually fell to superior numbers.

The vast guard destroyed, the Cobras and troops unleashed their fire on the base, whom resisted well enough, until four titanic orbital MAC blasts fell from the sky, ripping through the energy shields and dealing massive damage.

And with that, sure enough, the Covenant Base groaned, before exploding!

"Victory is mine." Raven replied coolly, sat in her room, smirking. She was supposed to be meditating, currently, but has pulled out her X-Box and put on some Halo Wars.

And whose ass did she just kick?

"I hate this game." Robin grumbled, punching himself in angst-frustration.

**93. Bounty (Inferno 54)**

"So, where's Raven at tonight?" Terra asked casually, as she munched on pizza with Starfire.

The alien merely shrugged and replied: "I believe she is meditating, and does not wish to be disturbed."

"That makes sense. Not like she does anything else."

**Elsewhere**

The bar-tender looked impressed as a severely traumatized criminal was tossed onto the floor, shivering horribly. The dark figure above the fool, a legendary bounty hunter known only as "Grises", glared at him from under a grey hood.

"There's your top-class burglar." It spat. "Now, where's my payment?"

The bar-tender quickly nodded and handed a bag of money to the figure, whom took it and- vanished.

The payer could only gulp slightly, before ringing the cops to take the thief away.

There wouldn't be any more trouble tonight, definitely...

**94. Good (Wolf Blood Baptism)**

"Where's Raven at?"

"Meditating."

"Cool. You know, Terra..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm having fun."

"Me too..."

With that, the changeling and the geomancer leaned into each other, both wielding content smiles, as they observed the beautiful meteor shower above, accented by the great full moon...

Raven sighed as she meditated upon the "Romantic Night" spell. Damn, those two owed her for this...

**95. Confrontation (I Bounce)**

Raven had originally been intending to go to her room and meditate. But this had proven to be far more entertaining then inner peace. It appeared that her _delightful friend, _Terra, had caught on to Raven's practically abusive attitude towards Beast Boy, the poor fella bearing the brunt of her game-ass-kicking, physical ass-kicking, taunts and that infamous whistle.

And of course, being the oh-so-kind person she was, Terra had vouched to stand up to Raven against her cruelty to Beast Boy.

"Listen, sure, he can be annoying sometimes, but you are just being unnecessarily cruel to him!"

"Until the damnable fangirls learn that, in the cartoon, our relationship is platonic, I shall make him suffer." Raven sneered at the angered blonde.

"You have some nerve, lady." Terra snapped, poking Raven hard, earning a glare from the sorceress. "But you have got to stop being such a royal jerk!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Like that means much."

"Oh, I am going to kick your ass!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! And nothing you can do will save you!"

**Later**

Terra looked surprised, to say the least, cuddling up to a nude and very cocky/arrogant/triumphant Raven, both girls lying in the half-demons bed.

"Wow." Terra murmured, trying her best not to let what had just transpired freak her out. "You are good. I'll give you that."

"Damn straight, my friend slash bitch. Damn straight."

**Author's Notes: ROFLMAO!**

**In case you didn't get the end part, Terra was about lay down the hurt, but somehow, Raven ended up seducing her and, well, you know ;)**

**Final chapter is up next. And then, that'll be that.**


	21. Chapter 20: FINISH

**Author's Notes: AT LAST! I FINALLY HAVE TIME TO FINISH THIS FIC OFF ONCE AND FOR ALL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Anyway, last chapter today. Enjoy, and farewell :P**

**96. Avatar **

Raven sighed peacefully as she meditated near the ocean. This was the life; Peace, relaxation and the feeling of fluid movement that came with the water. Wonderful.

"Raven!"

The sorceress sighed as a certain half-robot walked over to her, followed by a giggling Starfire.

"I wanted ya' to know, that I apologise for doing that Wet Willy to ya' when we were in Mad Mod's lair. Okay, girl?"

The alien was twirling a sliver of air between her hands as Raven turned to face Cyborg.

"Thanks for reminding me, Cyborg."

With a fluid sweep of her hand, Raven manipulated a small stretch of water, the liquid blob leaping from the ocean and hitting Cyborg on the face, before a clench of the half-demon's hand froze it into ice. Cyborg let out a muffled grumble through his now iced over mouth, and walked off, the earth shuddering under his feet. Starfire merely swirled the air around and lifted up a strand of Raven's violet hair with it in affectionate fun, as the sorceress turned back to face the ocean, ignoring the angered Robin-whine in the distance, a burst of flame, and Beast Boy's "My-ass-just-got-burned" scream.

Water was placid, but if moved, deadly.

This was the life.

**97. DO A BARREL ROLL (Vernon Hediger)**

Raven was playing War for Cybertron again, the other Titans under the impression she was meditating, in her room, as her Retaliator Scientist class. As she pwned the thirtieth Autobot in a row, she suddenly had an idea. With a smirk, she began to repeatedly spam the Barrel Roll ability, her jet twirling left to right.

"DO A BARREL ROLL! DO A BARREL ROLL!" She giggled.

Hooray for the Internet.

**98. Raven x Terra Lemon (Titans Obssessionist)**

"You know, judging by whatever title, people might assume that we would have kinky lesbian sex." Raven mused, as she twirled around the lemon slice in her glass of Cola.

"True. They might think you would use your demonic side to totally do me, or I could make some sexually-based toys out of rock and mud." Terra replied, sucking on her own fruit.

"But obviously, we won't do that." Raven replied.

"Nope." Terra agreed.

Nothing much here, just two girls and their lemons.

Raven was supposed to be meditating, but what Beast Boy doesn't know won't drink Raven's Cola.

**99. APPALLED! HORRIFIED! DISGUSTED! And very amused :) (I-Bounce)**

Suddenly, a random fangirl burst in and screamed.

"DAMN IT! AN AUTHOR BASED ON A SATELLITE DECEPTICON HAS RUINED MY TERRA-BASHING BB x Rae SPREE WITH THIS DAMNED YURI! I AM DISGUSTED! APPALLED! HORRIFIED!-

-And very amused. Keep it up."

With that, the fangirl let out a big smile :) and promptly left.

"That was random." Terra mused.

**100! Meow (Inferno 54)**

The Titans was lounging about the living room, doing nothing, when suddenly, the most random thing happened.

Beast Boy, napping on the couch, suddenly morphed into a cat and burst into flames! The other four Titans yelled out in horror as Beast Boy awoke and meowed in BURNING pain, when he was suddenly lifted into Terra's pants, and she screamed, in Spanish:

"Diablo! Diablo! El gatto en mi pantolones es en fuego!" _"Devil! Devil! The cat in my pants is on fire!"_

The other three fainted in utter shock.

**Elsewhere**

Raven sniggered as she lounged on her bed, reading her latest spell: "The BURNING cat-pant trick"

"Honestly." She mused "They always assume I'm meditating. What fools. Oh well, had a nice run."

Raven chuckled, and snapped the book shut-

**_THE END_**

**Author's Notes: And with that, I deem the Meditation Methods fic: COMPLETE!**

**I thank all of my loyal reviewers for their service, and when I take over the World, you shall be rewarded. Yes...**

**Number 96 is based on Avatar: The Legend of Aang, where people can control the elements. Raven and BB control Water, Starfire has Air, Cyborg and Terra have Earth, and Robin has Fire. Lovely :)**

**Thanks again, and to all a three-month away Merry Christmas!**


End file.
